


Bassinet Blues

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mpreg, written for <a href="http://cyberducks.livejournal.com/profile">cyberducks</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bassinet Blues

"Tweedle Dee," Methos says. Bad-tempered, he crouches in the corner of the  
couch like a particularly malevolent dwarf. "Fuzzy Bumpkins."

Duncan polishes the draining board. Again.

"Fred. Damian." Methos' eyes sharpen, vicious. "Richie."

The taps are gleaming. Duncan sighs, and finds the bleach. He throws the words back over his shoulder. "Kronos. Junior."

Methos shuts up, for two minutes.

"You think you're ever coming near me again?"

They've had this conversation. Hip propped on the sink, Duncan turns round. Raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Fuck you," Methos says.

But he's got one hand curved round the swell of his belly.  



End file.
